Cathodic electrodeposition, also referred to as “CED”, is an accepted and efficient way to provide substrates of base metals with a protective film layer in order to prevent corrosion. These binders usually comprise a film-forming resin based on epoxide resin-amine adducts or acrylic resins having amino groups that can be dispersed in water upon neutralisation with an acid, and form cations usually based on organically substituted ammonium structures. These cations are deposited on conductive layers that form the cathode of an electrochemical system in a bath containing this cathode metal substrates, an anode, and a bath filled with an aqueous dispersion of the binder, and optionally, pigments and fillers that are admixed to the binder in the form of a pigmented paste, are discharged on this cathode, and build a layer that is subsequently, after rinsing the surface to remove residues of the bath liquid, baked to crosslink the deposited paint film. This film usually has a layer thickness of from 0.015 mm to 0.035 mm. Commonly used crosslinkers include blocked, or capped, isocyanates that are uncapped by the action of heat (up to 185° C.), to split off the blocking agent, and free the isocyanate functional groups of the crosslinker that can then react with hydroxyl groups or amino groups present in the binder to form the cured paint layer. Common blocking agents are volatile organic compounds having functional groups that reversibly add to an isocyanate group under formation of a urethane or urea group, such as hydroxy-functional compounds which may be phenols, oximes, aliphatic alcohols, or partial esters of multivalent alcohols, amine-functional compounds such as aliphatic amines, mixed aromatic-aliphatic amines, lactams, pyrazoles, and also C—H acidic compounds such as malonates. Due to the release of these blocking agents during curing, a loss in mass is observed, referred to as “stoving loss”, which also is frequently manifested in the form of bubbles that may be formed in the paint layer during curing if the gaseous blocking agents cannot escape from the paint film due to formation of a less permeable surface of the paint film. Moreover, a substantial amount of energy is used to heat the substrate to a temperature where the blocking agent is cleaved from the blocked isocyanate. Lastly, the gaseous blocking agents which are often irritant or even toxic, have to be collected and removed from the exhaust air of the baking ovens by appropriate treatment such as incineration which also consumes energy.
Such known primers are normally deposited on very well pretreated metal substrates. Typical metal pretreatments are thin layers consisting of metal salts based on zinc, zirconium or iron phosphate or similar chemicals. Deposition on blank steel normally cannot be applied as the adhesion of the cathodic deposited and crosslinked layer is insufficient and does not give good enough corrosion resistance, even when overcoated by other layers.
It has therefore been the object of this invention to provide a coating system which can be applied to a conductive substrate by the method of cathodic electrodeposition, and which avoids the disadvantages as mentioned hereinabove.